


Implicitly

by humorless_hexagon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Bickering, Blood and Violence, Flirting, Huxloween, M/M, Survival, bickering and flirting simultaneously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humorless_hexagon/pseuds/humorless_hexagon
Summary: “Climate change, alien invasion, or giant space rocks falling from the sky I could do, but why’d the world have to end with zombies?”“Because you’re a whiny bitch, Kylo.”





	Implicitly

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Day 29 of Huxloween 2018. Trigger warnings for zombie-apocalypse-typical zombie violence (infections via bite, head-trauma, and beheading)

For Kylo, supply runs were the worst part of the apocalypse.

There was always something trying to kill them- not that that was any different from the day-to-day happenings. However, going on supply runs held more of a risk of running into something back at their home base.

Having to fight wouldn’t be a problem, of course. Hux and Kylo had over a dozen firearms and half as many axes, hatchets, and knives between them. Both were competent and could fend for themselves, but that didn’t change how much of a pain it was.

“Climate change, alien invasion, or giant space rocks falling from the sky I could do, but why’d the world have to end with zombies?”

“Because you’re a whiny bitch, Kylo.” Hux rolled his eyes and threw his axe down across the neck of the living corpse Kylo was holding down. Black coagulated blood oozed out from where the head was formerly attached to the zombie’s sickly grey body.

Kylo stood up and made a show of clapping the dust off of his hands, which were grimy beyond helping at this point. It had been several weeks since the running water in their makeshift shelter (a repurposed Victorian) had gone out, and showers were no longer an option. Hux was taking it better than Kylo expected but was still ridiculously adamant about reminding Kylo of just how bad he smelled.

“There’s no other whiny bitch you’d rather be stuck killing zombies with, though,” Kylo teased, snatching the bloodied axe from Hux’s hands and swinging it over his shoulder. Kylo leaned in for a kiss but was stopped half-way by Hux’s gloved hand.

“You’re putrid.”

Kylo merely smirked and leaned forward even more, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet. “Do you talk to all the boys that way?”

Hux’s eyebrow twitched in a way Kylo used to think was only possible in cartoons. He muttered something that sounded like ” _insufferable_ ,” under his breath before pulling Kylo in for a kiss.

 

Truth be told, the apocalypse was one of the best things to happen to Kylo. He hadn’t heard from his parents since the breakout of undead hit Connecticut, and he called to tell them he was alright. Ironically, not even twenty-four hours after the phone call, his town and the next several over were evacuated to a shelter just west of New Haven, away from the disease that allegedly originated near Plymouth.

There, he met Hux- then a serious junior studying political science at Yale. He had come to the shelter a week prior and spent most of his time reading from a hefty textbook or glaring at the authorities. When news came that they had to be evacuated again, Hux and Kylo’s mutual lack of friends resulted in them sitting next to each other on the bus that would move them to Norwalk. Every attempt Kylo made to say something was met with an unimpressed sniff, but he figured Hux was just shy.

The bus reached a rest-stop around midday so the passengers could stretch their legs and use the bathroom. There, Kylo saw the undead in person for the first time as he walked the perimeter of the rest stop. It looked like a normal teenager, with wild hair peeking out of a beanie and headphones still hanging around its neck- but there was something horribly off about it. The eyes were too hazy, the skin too grey. It had lunged towards Kylo with an inhuman growl, revealing the gaping bite wound in the kid’s shoulder as the creature crashed to the ground in front of him, desperately grabbing at his legs.

Hux had appeared seemingly out of thin air and smashed the kid’s head in with his textbook and a straight face. “You should be more cautious,” he warned as he scraped black gore off of the book onto the grass.

Kylo fell a little bit in love.

They returned to the bus to find that the teenager wasn’t the only zombie at the rest stop; several people were fighting walking corpses, as a number of the group looked on. A frightened woman sat on the ground away from the group, and Kylo could just make out an ugly red stain on her leg. Kylo hoped she hadn’t been bitten for her own sake.

“I’m going to go,” Hux said, putting his textbook into his backpack. “Those idiots aren’t going to last out here, and I don’t plan on getting stuck in the crossfire.” Without further ado, he shouldered his bag and began to walk in the opposite direction of the bus.

“You’re just leaving?” Kylo asked. He couldn’t help but feel betrayed even though they weren’t really friends.

Hux turned around and scowled. “Well, are you coming along? Or are you going to stay here and become bumbling zombie bait?”

Kylo jogged to catch up with Hux and they walked together away from the dregs of civilization.

“That’s what I thought,” Hux murmured, side-eying Kylo. They remained together ever since. Seven months after the world began to end and they were still alive, which was what truly mattered.

 

“Putrid,” Hux repeated as he broke their kiss. He pushed Kylo away but was smiling now. “We should get back before it gets too late.”

Kylo hummed and reached out to hold Hux’s hand with his empty one.

The way back to the base was a relatively safe one. There weren’t too many of the undead in the woods because of previous lack of habitation, which meant cutting through them was the easiest way to go from the town to base. Hux and Kylo ambled passed the notched trees that marked their path. Even when the world was crumbling to pieces around them, there was a certain serenity in the forest that allowed them to escape. If Kylo didn’t think too hard, he could pretend that zombies had never existed, and he and Hux met under different circumstances. They could be lovers walking through the woods for the hell of it, or for exercise, or something equally inane. Kylo could pretend that there was nothing to fear.

Being out in the open increased the risk of being seen by zombies or someone worse. Kylo didn’t mind the risk when he was alone but hated going on runs with Hux. It may be the apocalypse, but Kylo knew the world hadn’t ended because Hux was by his side- walking, breathing, holding his hand. No bite marks, no bullet holes. Hux was Kylo’s world.

They returned to base with no sign of any intruders. Hux set his backpack down on the kitchen table and began taking out what they had scavenged from the local convenience store. In Kylo’s pretend world, they would have just come home from the grocery store, and Hux would have plastic bags full of fresh fruits and vegetables in tow instead of his battered backpack full of canned fruit cocktail and Spaghetti O’s. Either way, Kylo helped put the food into the pantry. That was the nice thing about being in someone’s former house: there was a semblance of normalcy. Everything felt domestic even though, if they thought about it too hard, they knew it wasn’t.

But they could eat dinner at a dinner table and sleep together in a queen-sized bed. Kylo would wake up from his nightmares to Hux snoring across from him or gently shaking him by the shoulders. They went to work- usually hunting in their forest or securing the traps around the house- and then did it all again the next day.

It was the zombie apocalypse right out of a horror film, but Kylo didn’t mind. He had a routine and a partner, and if he had to risk a couple of supply runs every now and then to keep those in his life, he figured it was worth it.

  



End file.
